1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a protective cover for a pivot connecting the pull arm handle of a coaster wagon with the undercarriage of the wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional coaster wagon has a main body section supported on a rear wheel and axle assembly and on a front steering wheel and axle assembly. As is well known, a coaster wagon is steered by manipulation of a handle pivotally mounted at one end of the front steering wheel and axle assembly. A problem arising during the use of such a coaster wagon by small children is that the children's fingers often get pinched or clamped in the handle pivot mechanism. It is therefore desirable to provide the handle pivot mechanism with a guard or safety shield to prevent a child from having direct physical contact with the pivot mechanism.